Free -- The 2nd Volume!
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: The continual of the 1st 'Free', it just keeps getting twisted with this volume.. So BRACE yourself and feel free to review, or PM me! Lolzness.. :-D!


**F****r****e****e**_**!**_**!****!****: Bookisode #2: ****O****p**_**e**_**n****…**

**[Hama-Con Special Version]! **

_By: __**Sukai **__**Todd **_

_**Release **__**Your **__**Inner **__**BEAST! **_

**Prelude! #2! **

_Previously On "Free!": _

"Can I show you something, Sukai?" –

_Darien & Sukai finally get together… _

"My dearest Miss Todd…" –

_Yuki Sohma's secret love for Sukai, which is already kind of obvious – is revealed! _

"Are you, the infamous Sukai Todd?" –

_& yes, Sukai meets HOTsuharu Sohma… _

"I guess that makes it easier, doesn't it?" –

_The hypnotizing Hayate Akachan is introduced! _

"Is everything, I've done in my life a mistake?" –

_& of course, Darien finds out… Now with a few more new sexy anime guys in the mix, a sci-fi hero & a wannabee-android-blonde girl all thrown into this steamy, sappy, disturbing, beautiful, dark, twisted, light, contradictory, chocolate fondue-fountain of a story; what will happen NEXT?! Only one way to find out, by reading… ;-)! _

Assignment #5:

**REresolution pt. I: Repercussions Continued… **

**SUKAI'S DREAM SEQUENCE-INTROS #1: **

"I've been waiting for you…" The young Master Earl Ciel Phantomhive smirked, "My dearest, lover…." He whispered, smirking demonically –

"M – Master…" Sukai stuttered, as she felt Sebastian handcuff her. "HUUUUAAAAHHHH?" She gasped, suddenly feeling the handcuffs crash to the ground, off of her wrists & hearing the clatter of an Identity Disk crushing the chain that bound the handcuffs! "Finally, I get to see you crawl…" Angelia Martin grinned, as Ciel suddenly slapped her so hard she feel crumbled to the floor with a noise that was waste of gravity! Why? Because she was _**Angel**_ia, of course… "Sukai…" – "D – Darien… N – NOOOOOOOOO!" Sukai roared, as she suddenly felt her neck get slit by Hijiri's violin bow... Whilest he played _**The Devil's Thrill! **_

**SUKAI'S DREAM SEQUENCE #1 ENDS! **

BUZZBUZZZBUZZZZBUZZZ! "AAAAHHHH!" Sukai gasped, as she suddenly slapped Darien's alarm clock… "Sukai…" He asked, massaging her shoulders as she realized where she was & which pajamas she was wearing! Of course, the pink crescent moon ones from when she was fourteen… "Oh… Darien, I – I'm so sorry…" She apologized, darkly. "Don't worry about it, you had a nightmare… I was more worried about when you were screaming in your sleep, than when you were well screaming…" Darien chuckled, lovingly causing her to giggle simultaneously… "So, what happened in the dream? You can tell me, if you feel prepared to." He explained, continuing to massage her shoulders! [Sukai: Awe! (*points right index finger at open mouth & does coughing noises*)… ;-)!]… "Thank you for that, I do appreciate you wanting to help… But I – I think I need wait on it, for a little bit." She says she wants to 'wait on it, for a little bit' when the truth is she's _been_ waiting on _**an opportunity**_ LIKE THIS ONE for it least a few years… & how does Sukai respond when it's given to her? "The narrator-me is starting to get on my nerves…" Sukai thought aloud, INSULTING ME! "Awe, such a shame… Guess, I can help you with that one…" He smirked, _**as he began**_ _**French-kissing**_ _**her!**_ [Sukai: Big shock, there… Darien: Isn't this, _**your**_ story? Sukai: Yes, that doesn't mean I can't make fun of it if I want! Darien: Well props, for the self-deprivation sort-of… Sukai: Thank you, I think… Darien: Shut up & kiss me! Sukai: Sure… Why not? _**Hmm**_…] ;-), ;-)! "_**Damn it, we're gonna be late**_…" Sukai panted, in between kisses… & you can guess, what happens from there! Don't make me, CENSOR you! If it is Tuxedo Mask, reading this… Don't get cocky, sexy punkface! ;-) !

Assignment #6:

**Repercussions pt. II**_**: J-E-A-L-O-U-S! **_

"Hmm… Huh?" Yuki Sohma asked, noticing Kyo in his bedroom holding a picture of Sukai in his hands with tears staining it… "Huh…" He released, a soft sigh then began to leave for the kitchen. "Yo… Girly-boy!" Kyo called, stopping him… "Yes, what is it… Stupid-cat?" Yuki asked, coldly. "Do you think she loves that Cape-wearing creep-ass, more than us? Or you… I mean?" He sobbed, not removing his tear-filled eyes from the picture. "She'll have to answer that one, it's her decision…" He explained, as he suddenly noticed – "Shigure?" Yuki asked, slightly confused… "Boys… I believe Sukai, is about to start a journey involving you two more than you think…" _Oh yeah, that makes it better… _Yuki nearly thought aloud, if not for him suddenly noticing a snapshot of himself & Sukai taken by Hatori whilest they were at PartyCity…

[Darien: & there's nothing, sexy about that snapshot to you? Sukai: Of course there is, why else would I choose that one! Lolz…]! "You know, I truly Loved Miss Todd… _**My dearest Miss Todd!**_" He thought aloud, grabbing the photo & letting his own tears stain it… "Wait a second… Is this the same picture, Kyo – "Yeah! – "Oh… - "I made a copy, girly-boy… - "Right, stupid-cat!" – Lolz!

Finally that morning at school, as Sukai was opening her locker silently… Mentally-praying Yuki, Hatsuharu & Kyo wouldn't notice her; because they of course ALL went to the same school! "God, I'm such a criminal…" She thought aloud, softly… "Huh?" Sukai asked, realizing there was a note with a Phantom Of The Opera-esque wax-seal on it with her name under the devil-shaped seal! "Oh Dear Lord…" She swallowed, as she opened the letter & read it to herself… It read (*cue sexy anime guy voice Hisoka from Descendants Of Darkness*): _Dear Sukai Todd, Hello… I would ask how you are, but I already know so therefore there is NO point in asking. Now to the point then, you are to meet me at the Sohma house of Shigure, Yuki & Kyo today at lunch & if you tell anyone; you will find-out the TRUE powers of a Shinigami AKA Guardian Of Death… _

_Pleasant Wishes, _

_Hisoka AKA Your Newest Secretive Spellbinder… _"Damn…" Sukai thought aloud, slightly impressed by his creative alliterations! "Guess, I'm doomed!" She agreed, with herself… Finally! Then at lunch, after a fairly uneventful morning of going to class, saving the same English class & not noticing Yuki, Hatsuharu or Kyo for the first two periods. "Here goes my life." Sukai sighed, as she opened the door to the Sohma house & gasped at the sight she saw – What was it? What was so gasp-ensuing that she dropped her super-kawaii lunchbox? Well, wasn't it simply Kyo & Yuki sobbing their eyes out over her picture… IT was the sight of Kyo, Yuki & Hisoka looking like.. Well, cringe-worthy!

"Holy HELL?" She demanded, as she rushed to their aid… "Yuki, Kyo? Hisoka, WHAT THE HELL is going on?! Who did this to YOU?!" Sukai demanded, "Well… Who do you think?" – "CIEL?" – appeared in front of them; as Sebastian suddenly **handcuffed** her… "Okay, you know what?" She demanded, finally after years of yearning for a hero to rescue her… "What is it, my lover?" Ciel smirked_**, demonically**_! "I control my fate, I control my powers… & I don't care who YOU think YOU ARE! You're NOT gonna hurt my FAMILY!" Sukai shouted, as she suddenly transformed into – "I Am Sailor Moon & on behalf of the moon, it is my duty to right wrongs & punish evil… Which means, kicking your ASS into the next CENTURY!" I don't think that's exactly, how it goes… "Well, well, well… If it isn't the courageous, intelligent & intensely beautiful Sailor Moon? Why reveal yourself, to me? Especially considering I have publicity connections?" He asked, cleverly. "Why not?! You said yourself, you have publicity connections!" She replied, as she began battling against him! & Sebastian, obviously… "You're clever, Sailor Moon… But not clever enough!" Ciel smirked, as Tuxedo Mask suddenly appeared behind him & asked – "Oh really?" He smirked, causing Ciel to turn in a slight state of dumbfound! "I'd be more protective of your little girlfriend, I'm sure you wanted to see her under the control of my seductive servant Sebastian?" He winked, cockily… "Please, Sebastian doesn't have anything on this Knight of Moonlight!" Tuxedo Mask, be ROCKIN' it! "Uh… Ahem, your girlfriend!" Ciel coughed, snobbishly pointing at – "SUKAI!" – nearly getting her right wrist handcuffed to Sebastian's left wrist… If NOT for Tuxedo Mask, throwing one of his epic rose-darts causing the chain to break leave only the handcuff on her wrist & forcing Sebastian to try throwing one of his crazily large swords into Tuxedo's back… Though that didn't work, because Tuxedo had a cardboard protector [Sukai: ZEE POWER OF RECYCLING!] layered with reused materials under his cape which blocked anything from… I don't know, making look him like a male-damsel-in-distress! Lolzness…

Assignment #7:

_**Twisted **__**Like A**__** TV Commercial… **_

What happened after this epic battle sequence, you wonder? Well for starters, Sukai had to clean up Yuki, Kyo & Hisoka after Tuxedo kissed her hasta la pasta! Hasta la pasta – meaning GOODBYE! Nothing else, got it weirdo? Glad, we understand each-other. Oh & did I mention, she had to clean them up one-by-one? One-on-one… & it's not so much the showering, that they couldn't do themselves it was the bandaging & all that mess! No pun, intended… "So…" Sukai sighed, as she opened the bandage-kit. "Thank you, Miss Todd…" Yuki whispered, as she gently patted the ointment unto his chest… "Y – You're welcome, Yuki…" She replied, keeping her eyes on the bandaging-process! "Yuki…" She swallowed, bravely. "Yes, Miss Todd?" He asked, feeling a jolt of darkness glide through his soul… "I'm sorry, that I hurt you…" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, Miss Todd…" Yuki sobbed, pulling her into his arms as they shared a strong, warm embrace… "But I can't kiss you, Yuki…" She sobbed, brushing her lips against his chest. "Even though, you yearn to?" He asked, as he noticed her cheeks flushing… "Yes… Even though, I yearn to…" Sukai sobbed, sinfully licking his chest. "Meet me, at school tomorrow… We'll settle everything, then." Translation: I wanna have an affair with YOU! God, you turn ME OWN… Somber lolzness! "O – Okay.." Translation: You know, I want you baby… You turn ME OWWN, sweet cheeks! My opinion, is oh God with these teenagers.. (*rolls eyes*)! Little do they know, little do they KNOW… & then as Sukai was cleaning up Hisoka, yes Hisoka! "So, you received my message?" He explained, as she gently patted the ointment on his chest. "Did I ever? Somber lolzness…" She replied, giggling darkly… "What a shame, we had to meet to under those circumstances. Especially considering how sexy, I think you are…" & I thought Darien, was blunt?! "Oh…" Sukai blushed, as Hisoka then replied – "I know, you remember me… But I understand we can only be friends, however you still turn me OWWWN & I want to be the man you sing 'One More Time' to!" Hisoka explained, causing her to gaze downward as she agreed… "I know how you feel, believe me… & the whole arousal thing, hasn't exactly exited my subconscious. However I'm already in a love-octagon, so I'm trying & failing at it least trying to become a better person…" God, this show is cheesy! But I like my cheese, with sap… ;-)! NOW WHEN WILL THE TWIST, COME IN? Right about… "Hmm-hmm…" Hisoka chuckled, softly as the two suddenly turned at the sound of… "Oh crap!" Sukai gasped, hearing none other than The Devil's Thrill being played by none other than Hijiri Minase AKA the mysterious new orphaned student at their school! (*cues epic picture of him*):

[Sukai: Yes! That is Hijiri… Isn't he, a cute one? ;-)!]… "What the hell?" Sukai asked, confused. "Indeed…" Hisoka agreed, "Hey… Remember Kyo, he still needs to be cleaned up!" Poor Kyo… "S – Sukai…" Oh God, Hijiri-Devil-Power! "_**I must play my piano with him**_…" Of course, I wasn't expecting that AT ALL… "Where's Tsuzuki, when need him?" Hisoka wondered, as Sukai began walking in a zombie-esque (minus all the gore) style towards the school theatre with her music in hand. "Sukai…" Yuki snapped, as he buttoned his Mandarin-collar & Kyo stated simultaneously… "Sukai… DAMN IT!" Kyo shouted, so annoyed as he pulled on his shirt that he couldn't even put it into words! "I guess, this means… MY seduction, will have to wait!" Hisoka thought aloud, as the three realized Sukai was long-gone… Somber lolzness! "_**I must play my piano with him**_… _**I must play, I must play, I must play**_… _**The Devil's Thrill**_!_!_" Sukai thought aloud, as she arrived in the theatre & noticing Hijiri playing the violin with a bloody left cheek… "H – Hijiri…" She swallowed, noticing his gleeful gloating & glowing Devil-eye! "Hee, heee, haaahhh… Heee, haaahh, haaaa-ohh, haahhh!" Hijiri gloated, gleefully as he continued playing & Sukai sat down on her piano bench & began playing along with him. "Haaahh, haahhh, haaahh… _**Ohh Sukai! My gorgeous Devil**_…" He gloated, still playing the devilish tunes… "HUHHH?" Hijiri gasped, pausing for a momentary glance at the sight of Tuxedo Mask jumping from one of the lighting-rigs & landing _**like a**_ cat on his feet! "Huhh, haaa, haaaa, huhhh… Haaaa, haaa, haaa!" Tuxedo began chuckling, as Sukai & Hijiri continued playing… "_**Sukai, what ever happened to 'Run Devil Run**_'?" _**Darien smirked, whispering as he placed his gloved hands over Sukai's now bloody wrists & licking off the blood passionately, intensely, VICIOUSLY!**_ "Now, let's get this party started correctly…" He explained, as the music suddenly began playing & it was the music of the not only legendary, but epically amazing… "Alvin & the Chipmunks?" Sukai gasped, hearing the epic sounds of Alvin, Simon & Theodore! "Oh God… It's my favorite song, by them too!" She realized, tears filling her eyes. "Don't cry, Miss Todd…" – "YUKI?" – smirked, drying her eyes forcing Darien to ask – "What are you doing here, sissy-boy?" Ooh, ouch! "Protecting my girl, the woman I Love… What else?" He explained, as they both turned to Hijiri who _**had been playing**_ The Devil's Thrill since Tuxedo's intro was over! "You willing, to fight to keep our girl within OUR grasp?" Tuxedo asked, "Obviously… There's no way, I'm gonna let this devil capture her heart!" Yuki responded, as they then used their combined strengths to release Hijiri from his devilish violin & as for Sukai, well Hisoka took care of cleaning her up… If you know what I mean, ehh-heh… NOT! Made you look, ooh ownage! "Hi – Hisoka?" Sukai demanded, as he patted ointment on her wrists & bandaged them up… "Thank me, later… Sexy thing." _Ohh crizap, the damned nicknames_… "S – SUKAI?" Hayate HAS RETURNED! Which leads us to…

Assignment #8:

**REresolution pt. II: Visual Dreams… **

"I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Sukai roared, tears thunderstorming down her cheeks… "Anymore anime guys & I'm going to die… I can't take these cycles of love, lust & betrayal any longer! I Love You ALL… & I'm SO SORRY!" She sobbed, as she stormed out of the theatre clinging to the soulwrenching pain within her! Yet before she could completely leave the theatre, she noticed… "Sailor Venus?" She demanded, suddenly realizing who Darien had come with…. "THANKS FOR NOTHING, JERKFACE!" Sukai roared, slapping Darien across the face & ripping off his mask in her truly heartbroken rage. "You're so easy, Sukai…" Jadeite's voice suddenly caused, Sukai's eyes to grow wide… "You even fell for the Sailor Venus dummy!" He chuckled, revealing his true identity –

"If – if you're Jadeite… Then where is – "Come with me & I'll let you rescue him… Or you can let Hijiri continued being possessed by one of the Devils I own!" Jadeite smirked, as Sukai felt tears overflow down her face… "Now choose your assistants, because in this case you have no other options!" He gazed at her, smirking in _**a sexily evil way**_… "You're a bitch, you know that?" She snapped, (*snaps fingers epically to Daft Punk's 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger'*)… "Time is running low, in order to save the supposed 'man' you love…" He replied, coldly. "F – Fine… Y – Yuki…" She sobbed, as she placed her hands on his white shirt… Near the epic, purple, Mandarin-collar! "P – Please, you know we'll fall in love through the process…"Oh, they're NOT in love already? "Huhh, huhhh, huh…" She sobbed, whilest gripping his shirt as he pulled her into a warm hug! [Sukai: Okay sidebar, for those of you who are wondering… Yuki's transformation-thingy hasn't gone away, per say… It's just been on a seemingly permanent pause since Sukai has been living with him, Shigure & Kyo! So don't be flaming ME, fan-girls! Or fan-boys…]! "Miss Todd…" He whispered, softly as she sobbed into his shirt… "On one condition…" He explained, somberly. "I'll help you, on one condition." Yuki felt an evil glow of red, begin glistening in his beautiful purple eyes! "Y – Yes… I'll do anything!" _Damn it, I'm desperate… _"_**You are mine**_, during the journey of finding him…" _Finding him? _Jadeite thought, slightly confused. "Uh, you know… I'm going to bring you to him, right Sailor Moon?" He asked, in a Shigure-esque confusion… So hilariously cute! "Y – Yes, whatever you want…" Sukai gave in, starting to _**feel it! **_"On second thought…" Jadeite realized, the beauty of this situation & decided that blackmail wasn't a bad route to go… "Very well, you two not-so-secret lovers… Come with me & I shall give you the most painfully epic adventure of your life!" Oh God… "Goodbye, Kyo…" She explained, as Kyo pulled her into a tight hug; nearly cutting off her breathing! "_**I Love You, Sukai…**_"He sobbed, as she then nodded & she & Yuki took each-other's hands; then Jadeite opened a demonic-looking portal; to what would be merely the beginning… The beginning of the true journey, of Sukai the –

Assignment #9:

**Outlaw ****Star! **

"You two coming, or not?" Jadeite asked, curiously… "Why do I get a bad feeling, about this of all the sudden…" Kyo thought aloud, as the two then walked into the portal & Jadeite began evilly gloating – as if the portal, wasn't a ginormous-enough giveaway. "Well… You're NOT coming without ME!" He shouted, as he jumped into the portal causing Sukai & Yuki to gasp; watching as Hisoka & Hijiri also followed in afterwards… "Especially, if it's A TRAP!" Hisoka roared, as he & Hijiri jumped into the portal; Hijiri [Yuki: Of course…] with his devilish violin & bow in hand! So in other words, in case you're wondering [Yuki: I'm NOT…] as I was saying; so everyone in the gang that has been added recently [Sukai: Excluding Hayate (who was dumbfounded, by what he saw), Ciel, Sebastian, Mr. Tsuzuki & Sam Flynn] are all stuck in this alternate Space-Western universe…. Intensely similar to the one, seen in the classic 'Outlaw Star' anime! Except for one minor detail, there is NO opera… Lolzness! Sorry, space-opera fans! Now let the story truly begin… Oh yeah! & Jadeite is controlling it, or so it appears… ;-)! "Miss Todd, are you hurt at all?" Yuki asked, as they realized what they were lying in. "I – I'm fine_**, just a little aroused is all**_…" Sukai grinned, blushing as Yuki sat over her placing his hands in the sand near her ears… "Oh well, if that's case... _**Then I would be failing in my duties as anime character, to not cure those urges. Miss Todd**_…" Yuki smirked, leaning for a kiss when they were SUDDENLY! [Sukai: Ha, made you look!]… Suddenly stopped by Kyo growling at them angrily, as he & Hisoka stood-up along with Hijiri. "Ehh, ehh, heh…." Sukai anxiously realized, the three other hot guys standing in front of them as Yuki still leaned for that kiss. "Well, are you gonna make-out & get it over with or WHAT? Ya' damn rat…" _Ohhh crizapp! _Sukai thought suddenly feeling an awkwardness, nearly consume her aching urges…. "What business is it of yours, you stupid cat?! Are you jealous?" Yuki asked, coldly. "That's NONE of your business, you DAMNED rat! You know, she loves you anyway…" Kyo shouted, getting tested… "Oh but even so… She did hug you goodbye, although I'm sure it must have been awkward for her. Considering how you decided to invade on our journey during the last minute, oh-so ignorantly…" He smirked, cruelly. "Shut your mouth, SHE decides whether it was an awkward hug or NOT! & besides, the only reason I decided to jump in was because I knew that this journey was probably nothing but A BLACMAILING TRAP DONE BY THAT IDIOTIC, SELFISH, IGNORANT VILLAINOUS-GIRLY, MICHAEL-JACKSON BOY STALACMITE OR WHAT THE HELL HIS NAME IS! So don't mess with me, because I want to ACTUALLY protect MY girl! Got it, ya' damn rat?!" He retaliated, gripping Yuki's Mandarin-collar… "Your girl? Huh, I guess you forgot… She has verbal contract with me, that she'd be_** my girl **_until we found that freakazoid Cape-boy!" Yuki explained, smirking frigidly. "Isn't that right, Miss Todd?" He smirked, as he placed his hand on the small of her back… "I… Uh…" She blushed, "_**You don't have to hide it**_…" He smirked, reminding me [Kyo: & me, DAMN IT!] of that oh-so familiar snapshot –

"Oh yeah, because blackmailing is such a turn-on…" Hisoka, is EPIC! See?

Sukai: See what I did there? Random Cat: Hisoka: BACK TO THE STORY!... "Well, apparently it is… Descendants Of Darkness/Yaoi-Kid!" Now that was cold, Yuki… "Don't call ME Yaoi! I'm straight, wonder why I'm in Sukai's stories? Huh, huh? Well, here's a clue… Maybe it's because, I have a side that Mr. Tsuzuki does NOT know about!" Hisoka shouted, getting seriously p.o.-ed… "Like that old pervert, could figure something so easy out." Kyo snapped (*snaps fingers to epic Mandarin-Pop music*), causing Hisoka to nearly pull-out his gun. "Guys, please! Can we please pretend to get along, for Sukai for it least ten minutes? Besides I don't know about you, but I'm starving…" Hijiri explained, causing everyone to hear their stomachs growling… "Oh… Right!" They _**finally **_agreed, on something besides how much Sukai turned them on. "Ehh, ehh, heh-heh-heh… Why ya'll looking at me?" Sukai asked, giggling nervously… "You mean to tell me, you didn't pack any food for this 'epic' journey?" Kyo demanded, intensely confused! "Well, it was kind-of impromptu in case you hadn't noticed…" Yuki replied, rolling his eyes… "Yeah, an impromptu excuse to sleep together…" Hisoka snapped (*snaps fingers to Alvin & Chipmunk's 'Come & Get It'!*), so enraged his hands were shaking. "I have an idea! Why not find a local store, to go & buy some supplies?" Sukai interjected, grinning a cutely-goofy grin…

Woooiiiiioooooooeeeeewwwww! The wind whistled a wind, with a spikey thicket that rolled passed them… Causing another awkwardness to fill their area, "Wait, wait! That is a great idea, but I've seen things like this happen in animes…" Hijiri explained, innocently. "As though, we're NOT already in one…" Yuki proclaimed, awkwardly… "Anyway my point is, the things we're going to have to do in order to get food is go to the dark planet of this alternate universe; face adversaries of our pasts & reward ourselves by winning the food; we are starved for then we continue on this journey until we actually become comfortable enough to – "Dark planet? That is the dumbest thing, I've ever HEARD!" Kyo shouted, as he burst out laughing at the 'idioticness', if that's even a word of his fellow; non-comrade! "Huh?" He asked, as the fivesome noticed a black space-train; shimmering with silver lights inside it was a male driver shouting – "All aboard! Last call, for those going to the Red Dragon-planet! All ABOARD!" He shouted, as Sukai's eyes suddenly grew large. "Re – Red Dragon-planet? You don't mean – "All ABOARD, for Planet-Skype!" The driver's cheesy, Brooklyn-Italian accent boomed as Yuki gently took Sukai's hands & the fivesome entered the train. "Miss Todd, are you feeling alright? You appear to be tense…" Yuki asked, as he began kissing the top of her hand… Causing her to _**FEEL IT!**_ "I'll be fine…" _I just hope, I don't run into Spike! Damn it… _Or worse, what if she runs into Spike & Hayami? "_**Wonderful, glad to hear it**_…" He whispered, as he then placed his hand on her right knee & the two began _**French-kissing**_!_! Anyone but Hayami, from that damned Blue Submarine called No.6… _"Huh?" The person sitting next them, turned noticing their make-out session suddenly snapped – "Eh, this is NOT a hotel room… You pointless hormonal teenagers! HEY! Are you even listening?" Hayami demanded, as Sukai suddenly broke the kiss in shock at the sound of his voice yelling in her ear & as their eyes met; he gave her a gaze –

"I should've known, it was you…" His slight smirk, sent shivers up Sukai's spine. "Who are you?" Yuki asked, causing yet another awkward feeling to absorb the train… "Oh, I'm no-one… Don't worry about it." He smirked, as he then stood up & sat down next to Kyo; who of course freaked out a little! "Uh… Very well then, _**Miss Todd**_…" He (Yuki) smirked, as they then continued where they left-off with their make-out-session…

Assignment #10:

**TO ****The ****P****oint… **

_Damn it, I can't believe it… First it's the Red Dragon planet, which used to be Mars! Which has somehow become Planet Skype?! Which I somehow known the name of, WHICH is damned cheesy! Not to mention the fact, that I'm cheating on my boyfriend (which is painfully__**, painfully**__ obvious); who is supposedly lost somewhere in this alternate, Outlaw Star-esque universe & there's a chance… He's DEAD! As if that's bad enough, besides my cheating; a sexy jerkface from my past is on the SAME EXACT train that I'm ON! Could this get, any sappier? _– "Sukai?" Hayami asked, suddenly awakening her from her sleep… "AAAAHHHH!" She screamed, causing a slight scene; lolzness! "Same old Sukai Todd…" He chuckled, cruelly. "What is it? Where's Yuki?" Sukai demanded, feeling quite confused all-of-the-sudden; "Oh, your not-so-secret lover? He & your 'friends' left at the rest-stop… Oh yeah! & did you know, the train doesn't usually make re-trips?" He explained, smirking cruelly. "WHAAATT?" She demanded, as she realized what _**that**_ meant… "But we're already at Planet Skype, so – "YOU SUCK!" Sukai shouted, cutting him off. "Hey, don't blame me… If your friends, are idiots." Hayami snapped, (*snaps fingers to Alvin & the Chipmunk's 'Witch Doctor' 2007 version*)! "Well, are you coming or not?" He asked, as the train conductor explained – "All passengahs, exit thoi troin… Ploise & thank yow!" - "God, with his accent…" Hayami thought aloud. "My thoughts exactly." She agreed, somewhat reluctantly… "Well, see ya'…" He explained, as she then hopped out of her seat & followed him off of the train. Only to be stopped by, a hand on her shoulder… "Huh?" She turned, slightly confused at the sight of – "D – Darien?" Otherwise known as (OKA, lolzness..) The Moonlight Knight! "I'll always be here, to protect you." [Darien: Hehh?]… "Darien, I…" She felt tears instantaneously fill her eyes, only to have him gently slide his index finger across her lower right eyelashes & dry the tears with all the sparkles; that any classic Sukai-anime story requires! ;-)! "You don't have to go any further, you're already where you want to be…" He explained, in a soft Bishonen-esque voice that made her hands & knees tremble. "But I… How… Why?" She demanded, tears still thunderstorming down her face as she placed her hands on her knees to try & force them to stop shaking so rapidly… "Because_**, true love conquers all**_…" Dayum, that's deep. In an amazing way, though! !

[*Plays Epic Daft Punk Music As I'm Writing The Next Scene*]… "So free yourself, please…" The Moonlight Knight whispered, "But it hurts, so much… It hurts, so deeply!" Sukai sobbed, as she crashed onto the floor… "You say, it hurts… You say, it hurts deeply. But the truth is, it doesn't have to hurt. Not if you don't want it to_**, Sailor Moon**_…" He explained, lovingly –

"Now, please kiss me…" Oowee! That's definitely Darien Chiba… "Huh? But I… _**Hmm**_?" [Darien: You didn't want to stop, did you? Sukai: No… Obviously NOT! Darien: Ah well, we can always start over… Especially with the next assignment, right? Sukai: Exactly! I mean, it's like perfect time _**– hmm**_? Darien: I knew, _**that**_ would shut you up_**… My dearest Moon Princess**_!]… Ehh-heh! OWNED! Which leads us to…

Assignment 11:

_**It's TOO Early ON! Pt. II **_

"Sukai… Sukai, Sukai?" Darien asked, suddenly awakening her from her beyond-interesting/confusing/enticing dreams! "Huh?" She asked, her eyes gently opening to see his beautiful, ocean-stainglass blue eyes glistening with concern… [Sukai: & that was a mouthful… Darien: Got that right! But thanks for the compliment on my eyes_**, I do appreciate it**_… Sukai: _**Ooh!**_ No problem_**, it is true**_ after all… Darien: God, you turn me own! Sukai: Right back at ya'_**, hmm**_…] ;-)! "Thank God, I was getting worried there… You were so deep in your sleep, I was wondering if you were in a comma of nightmares!" He explained, lovingly –

! "I was in a comma of nightmares, alright… Luckily though, you rescued me." Sukai blushed, her heart pounding… "In your dreams, or just now?" Darien asked, curiously! "Both…" She explained, as her eyes glanced over at his alarm-clock. "2:30 p.m.?" She asked, amazed at how late she had slept… "Yeah, you did sleep quite a bit… But don't worry about it, I already told the school you were sick in bed with the flu. _**& I was taking care of you**_, so… One sick day, isn't an issue." Eeeek! Hot & sweet? He's like a great Thai stir-fry, or something… Perfectly blended… [Sukai: _**It's true**_, you are amazing… Darien: _**Thank you**_, I am amazing if I do say so myself! Sukai: & _**you say, I turn you on?]**_ "Wow… You did that for me? I hope it wasn't any trouble…" She blushed, so in love it couldn't be described eloquently! "Trouble? There's no such thing, as trouble when it comes to protecting you…" Oh Goodness… Goodness Me! "Right, there are only truly annoying villains that must invade my subconscious…" Sukai grinned, as Darien then placed his hand on her brick-oven, reddening, right cheek & she placed her hand over his. "_**You do turn me on, more than you'll ever know**_…" Whoop, whoop! _**Darien smirked, as they began well… François-kissing**_, what else? Or French-kissing, if you prefer… & _**as they continued doing their usual thang**_, a furiously astounding thunderstorm began exploding outside the window of Darien's apartment. Epic, isn't it?

All the whilest, as the main couple were shall we say? Enjoying each-other's company, Yuki & Kyo were… Yup, you guessed it! Sobbing over a snapshot of Sukai… That's right, NOT everything Sukai dreamed about was merely a dream. Ha, ha, HA! "I Loved Her, Sooo Much…" & no, I am NOT laughing at their pain… "That's right, you damned rat… I did LOVE HER!" Okay, maybe a little! ;-)! "Miss Todd, my dearest Miss Todd…" Yuki continued sobbing, as I continue loving the comedy-relief of this cruelty. Now I bet you're wondering, what's happened to Hayate? Is Jadeite ever going to get past his idiotic antics & get vengeance on Sukai Todd AKA Sailor Moon? Not to mention, what happened to Hisoka, Mr. Tsuzuki, young Master Ciel, Hayami, Sebastian & Hijiri? As well as Hatsuharu & the Outlaw-Star alternate universe? Or the Trigun references? Well, don't you worry! If you continue reading steadfastly, all your questions will be answered interestingly but surely; yet don't think I won't leave you on a cliffhanger… Because, believe me – I will! Why? Well if Durarara, can do it; so CAN I! Speaking of which, Izaya! Where's Izaya, I NEED my Izaya chapter!

Assignment #12:

**There It Is! **

"So why did you boys, come here?" Izaya asked, smirking as seen in the image above! "Let me guess, to find a way to make Sukai yours?" He smirked, causing them nod in a reluctant somberness… "I wanna make her…" Kyo began, "I wanna make her…" Yuki began simultaneously – "MINE!" They shouted, in unison as Izaya then placed the chess piece carefully unto the board… Forcing them give him a suspicious glare, "So, it's a love-octagon huh?" Izaya explained, as he stood-up & walked towards them… "Very well then, if you're both so determined to it least share her. Here are my ideas, first-thing's-first I would like to meet her…" [Sukai: & I wonder why? Because that doesn't seem suspicious AT ALL, for a psychic!]… "& why do you need meet her? Psychic-Boy…" Kyo asked, not even glancing at him. "To pinpoint her exact weaknesses, so therefore I can give accurate information as to how to properly seduce her." He explained, already making me roll my eyes… "Oh, that's NOT suspicious…" Yuki explained, under his breath. "Of course, it is! But you gentlemen wanted my help, so therefore I'll give my help… For a price." Oh God, Izaya… "What type of price, we talking damned psychic?" I love Kyo's epic reactions, don't you? Lolzness… "Nothing much, I just want her to go on a simple date with me. & that'll be that…" – "DATE?!" – My thoughts exactly!_! _"& I promise you, I will NOT kiss her." Liar… "Should we do it, damned rat?" He asked, "It was your idea!" Yuki replied, "Huh… Fine." They agreed, sighing in unison! "What a pleasure!" [Sukai: Izaya, is such a weirdo… Izaya: Right back at ya', Miss Sukai! Sukai: Thank you! Izaya: It was my pleasure!]… "Hehh?" Yuki & Kyo asked, as they realized how _**diabolical**_ his grin was –

….

Assignment #13:

Jadeite's Planning/Back _**To**_ School! 

_Yes… Yes, this is the PERFECT plan… I know, that no-one will notice me because I am NO LONGER simply the great & powerful Champion Of The Negaverse & Successor To The Green Goblin – Jadeite but NOW I am Jadeite James Jackson! Otherwise known as James & now, I have FULL control over that lovely Moon Princess Sukai Todd AKA Sailor Moon… So WATCH ME, as I use her like a gas-pump! (*evil gloating*)… _ - Does that grin, not remind you of anyone? –

I thought so…. "Alright, let the destruction of Sukai begin!" James AKA Jadeite smirked to himself, as he then began walking towards Sukai who was walking with Darien to their lockers. Yup, they were walking just as normally as normal IS! ! "Yes, yes, yes…" He forced himself to begin gloating, as he watched as Darien & Sukai began making-out… "WATCH IT, MUSIC-NERD!" Elizabeth Morgan shouted, suddenly pushing him against the lockers & causing his headphones to pull off. "Hey!" Sukai snapped, as she & Darien walked up to him with their fingers intertwined… "What did he do TO YOU? Are you THAT insecure?" She demanded, coldly. "Yeah, seriously… Just because, he has cool earbuds is NO reason to assault the guy!" Darien explained, shooting Eliza a pair of daggers… "Whatever…" Eliza rolled her eyes, in ignorance as she strutted off annoyingly. "Don't worry, she'll get her comeuppance!" Darien whispered, causing Sukai to of course… _**FEEL IT!**_ "I know, but it still doesn't sit well with me… Are you okay?" Sukai asked, turning to give James a hand! "Huh? Oh, I – I'm fine…" He blushed, as she helped him up… & she asked – "So, are you Jadeite?" She whispered, causing his eyes to grow wide causing me to remember that this scene will have –

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


End file.
